1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to domed structures and more specifically such structures assembled by utilizing a plurality of panels oriented in modular arrangements in order to vary the overall configuration of the structure formed by assembling the panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been granted relating to domed structures constructed from a plurality of panels in which the rigidity of the panels provides support for the domed structure rather than a separate framework being provided for the support of the structure. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,284, issued May 6, 1975, in which I am an assignee, discloses a structure of this type with the arrangements disclosed in this application generally constituting improvements over the structure disclosed in that patent.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,345, issued July 10, 1979, discloses a domed structure in which the structural panels are distorted. Thus, while the prior patents disclose various types of domed structures, they fail to disclose the specific panel arrangements disclosed in this application which arrangements can be changed or expanded to vary the shape and size of the domed structure.